The dreamer
by HaleyCkitten
Summary: Okay, it's not based on the Terminator... it's based on a movie called Trimmers. With a twist Haley will have to survive her deadly dreams... and the choices she makes could cost her dearly.
1. Prologue

"What you're about to read is 100 real

"What you're about to read is 100 real."

_"All units report down town…"_

"It's the story of how one of my best friends died… and how I avenged them."

_"They're these HUGE robot things… WE NEED HELP!"_

"This is also the story… of what could happen to you."

_"This thing came from underground and ATE my house whole… I can't find my brother…"_

"You'll need weapons… and your friends. You'll also need to avoid… or kill… 'the dreamer'."

_"It ate a dump truck whole man!! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!"_

"Her dreams aren't just dreams… her dreams are real. You get cut in her dream, you wake up with that cut. You get killed in her dream… you don't wake up at all."

_"I think my friend is dead… HELP US PLEASE!"_

She can't help it… I really can't! It's a curse… my curse. I'm the dreamer."

_"NOOOOOO!!"_  
…

"I'm so sorry… hurry before it's too late!"

_"OH MY GOD!"_


	2. The dreamer herself

_Let's go back to when this all started…_

"Haley! Haley are you okay?! Look at me!"

Haley was a bit dirty; she was breathing heavily and shaking. Baron tried to help her up, but after all the running she had just done, she had to lean against him.

"Haley?"

She held on tight to his shirt and tried to get a breath.

"Baron… they… they…"

She started to cry; he put his hand on her cheek and made her look at him.

"Haley… it's okay… what happened?"

"Baron… Baron you're gonna have to kill me."

_Woops! Rewind a little farther…_

"RUN! RUN! IT'S HERE!"

_A little more… stupid remote... ahh here we go._

"I don't know what to do Haley…"

Baron sighed. Haley Michelle and Baron Winters were sitting on his front porch early of the morning.

"Baron, you've been my best friend since we were little… and I don't think I've ever seen you so down since you lost your Blue eyes yugio card."

Baron laughed. "Least I can still make you laugh."

"You always could… thanks Haley."

"Anytime."

She reached over and hugged him tight.

"Do you think I should?"

"It's your decision… I would never hold you back from living with your mom… but if you do, we'll all miss you."

"Even you?"

"Especially me."

She pulled back and smiled at him. "I've got to go before mom calls the cops and files a missing persons report."

She kissed his forehead and stood up. "Seeya tomorrow?"

"Seeya tomorrow."

She smiled and waved good-bye before walking down the sidewalk.

Baron watched her go and stood. "I can't leave her…"

--

Haley was walking down the sidewalk when she heard a bus coming behind her. She turned and smiled, waving her arms. "Mr. Mike!"

The bus stopped and the doors opened. The bus driver smiled down at her. "Hop in girl! I'll take you home."

Haley smiled and hopped up into the front seat. "I'll have to make some stops first…"

"That's okay." Slumped down in the seat and yawned.

_I'm tired…_

She looked out her window and saw that the full moon could already be seen through the clouds.

"The full moon's already out Mr. Mike."

"Yea… I wouldn't think you could see it this early."

She yawned and closed her eyes.

"I'll just sleep for a minute…"

…

Across Town

….

Ben Richards was sitting in his living room reading his paper.

"This paper's boring compared to way back when… after those things attacked. They say I'm crazy… but they're real."

Suddenly, he felt the ground shake. He froze and looked up over his paper.

_It's just an earthquake… it's not those metal creatures… Please God. _

The house shook again, even harder. "That's no earthquake…"

He jumped up and ran to his gun case, breaking the glass to get to his gun and yanking it out. He ran out the door to the edge of his yawn and looked around. The ground shook again, almost knocking him over.

"Where is it?..."

Then, a HUGE metal creature came from the came up from the ground and through his house… destroying it. Ben blocked his face and screamed as he heard the crash.

"DAMN! Why is it ALWAYS MY house?!"

He ran over behind a nearby tree, pushing himself against it so hard it hurt, then grabbed his cell phone and started to dial.

--

The phone rang at a nearby house… a teen boy answered.

"Hello"

"JUSTIN! Justin… where is your dad?!"

"Dang Ben… what is it?"

"JUST GET YOUR DAD!"

"Fine! Dang!" Justin walked into the living room and handed his dad the phone.

"It's Ben… he's freakin out again."

Dale sighed and took the phone. "Ben?"

"THEY'RE BACK!" Dale froze and looked at Justin.

"I'll be right back son."

Dale hurried into the kitchen and shut the door.

"What's back?!"

"THE BIG METAL BUG THINGS THAT'S WHAT! One just busted through my house! You've got to drive by and get me!"

"What!"

"I'll jump in the truck as you drive by… OH CRAP! HURRY!"

Dale hung up and jumped in his truck. "Why now… why always his house?"

--

Ben hung up and quickly pointed his gun at the thing.

"Take this!" He shot it violently at it… it didn't seem to phase it much. It turned around and Dale jumped back behind the tree, breathing heavily. After a moment, Dale appeared at the end of the street, driving at about 90 miles an hour as he neared the house.

_Oh my God…_

Ben smiled and waited "3…2…1…!" Ben jumped towards the truck, but the beast turned around and stuck his tongue out and caught him in mid-air, pulling him into its mouth.

"NOOOO!"

--

"Haley."

"Huh?"

Haley sat up quickly and started to breath hard… her heart was pounding and she was sweating.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Mike asked her. He looked worried so Haley tried to smile.

"Just a bad dream… I'll have to right about it."

"What kind of story will it be?"

"Horror… bye Mr. Mike!"

"Bye Haley."

She jumped off the bus and ran up her driveway; Mr. Mike just shrugged and started up the bus. "Must've been some dream…"

--

Carolyn was meditating in her living room floor; she suddenly threw her eyes open and clutched her chest.

"They're back… Oh no… oh no,no,no,no,no, NO!"

She quickly turned on the TV and flipped to the news.

"Ben Larmen has gone missing from his home downtown… a resident of a house across the street, Ms. Sophie Jenkins, was leaving for work when she saw that his house was COMPLETELY destroyed; with absolutely no sign of what did it."

"OH GOD!"

Carolyn ran over to her book self and started pulling books off of it, and letting them fall until she found the one she was looking for. The threw open the old tattered book to the bookmarked page, and began to read.

She will appear as the New Year passes… this child of psychic blood will cause destruction beyond our imagination for years to come. Her brown eyes will glow like the moon as the curse takes hold. She is distained to be killed by her love, under the very moon that created her.

On her fifteenth birthday, they will appear again and kill they're first victim… and it will begin again.

"She will appear… New Year passes…"

She ran over to her computer and pulled up her family files.

"Search all females born in the months of January or February."

There were 50 possible.

"CRAP! Search all females born in January… age 15... With brown eyes."

There was one possible.

"Oh… Oh Haley… my grandbaby…"

Haley's picture smiled at her through the screen.

**--**

**Sorry about the spoilers up top... stupid universal remote! Please comment, hope you liked it!**


	3. Old crushes

**The Dreamer**

**Chapter 2: Old crushes**

"Stop it! Baron I can't run in slip ons!" Haley started laughing as Baron caught up to her and grabbed her around the waist.

"Let me go!"

"Na… don't think I will."

Haley grabbed his arms and pulled away, giggling and running behind him.

"Got ya!"

She jumped on his back and Baron chuckled as he held her up. He twirled her around and made her shoes fly off her feet.

"Hey! My shoes!" Baron sat down and Haley couldn't stop laughing and she talked him and forced him to roll down the grassy hill.

"Pinned you!"

"No I pinned you!"

Once they stopped rolling Haley pinned his arms and looked down at him, trying to throw her hair out of her face and laughing.

"Got you!"

"Man I had to get a strong girlfriend."

Haley just smiled. "No, I just proved that Girls are better than boys."

"No way!"

"Way!"

"You're so annoying. Haley."

Haley brushed her hair out of her face and smiled.

"You know you love me."

"Yea… I know."

Haley let go of him and he raised up…

"Baron!"

"Huh?"

Baron looked up at his English teacher, who seemed very irritated with him.

"Baron did you even hear the question I just asked you?"

"Umm… no, I'm sorry Ms. Morgan."

She sighed and looked down at him. "Baron… you're going to have to stop daydreaming in the middle of class."

"I know… I'm sorry."

Ms. Morgan just nodded and walked back up to the board.

_I've got to stop thinking about the past… me and Haley broke up remember?_

The bell rang and he picked up his books.

_Okay… what do I have next… gym. Man I hate switching classes every semester._

He stuffed his books in his locker and headed to the gym.

"I just know I'm gonna end up having gym with someone I hate…"

He walked in the gym and looked around.

_Let's see… I know Brandon, James, Dustin, Mary, Kim…Kim? Oh my God Haley!_

Haley was standing in the corner talking to Kimberly and laughing... she hadn't seen him walk in.

_She's in here with Brandon, AND Dustin?! CRAP!_

Brandon looked over at Haley and stood up… which made Dustin stand up… which made Baron run over to Haley.

"Hey Haley!"

"Oh, Hey Baron… oh my gosh do you have this class?!"

"Yea… I…"

Kim poked Haley, looking behind her.

"Haley… turn around."

"Hey Baron Can I see your schedule?"

"Haley…"

"What?"

"Hey Haley!"

Haley turned around and Kim just laughed.

"Brandon! Dustin!"

Dustin smiled and stepped up to hug her.

"Good to see you Haley! How've you been?"

Baron and Brandon grunted.

"Good thanks… how about you?"

"I'm good."

"Me and Kim were just lookin at our schedules… can we see yours?… all of yours?"

Dustin handed his over his schedule.

"Let's see… hey I have first block with you! Why weren't you there this morning?"

"I showed up late… anymore classes?"

"No… just first and gym."

Brandon reached in his pocket and handed over his schedule.

"I have… fifth with you!"

"Cool!"

Baron handed over his schedule.

"Do I have any classes with you?"

"Ummm… fourth. And Kim has second with me! So I won't be alone."

"Okay class!"

They all turned to see the coach standing at the front of the room.

"I know that this is the first day of gym, so you don't have to dress out today, but tomorrow bring shorts and a T-shirt to change into. I'm going to call role, and when I call your name, pick a partner."

_I hope he doesn't cal Dustin or Brandon first…_

"Elisabeth Roper!"

"I want Candice."

"Candice Shroder… Jessica Abeck."

"I want Chance Snider."

"Okay… Haley Michell."

"Oh me? I want Kimberly."

_Crud…_

_--_

Carolyn was backing furiously mumbling to herself.

"Got to get to Haley… doesn't know… why her?"

She slammed her suit case shut and ran to her door.

"I've got to hurry…"

She got on her cell phone as she ran out the door and dialed her daughter's number.

"Hello?"

"Sherry! I'm coming! Where's Haley?"

"At school… mom what's wrong?"

"Oh God…"

--

Haley sighed and tapped her pencil on the desk… bored out of her mind.

_Blah, blah, blah…Social Studies is BORING! At least I have it 5__th__…_

A note was tossed on her desk and she smiled as she grabbed it and hid it from the teacher's view

_Boring huh?_

_Brandon_

She grabbed her pencil and wrote him back quickly.

_Yea…I'm about to fall asleep over here._

She waited for the teacher to turn around and then tossed it back to him.

Jordan looked over at Haley.

"Haley… shame shame." She whispered.

"Shhh."

Brandon tossed back the note.

_Then take a nap… that's what I'm about to do, the teacher won't do anything._

_Yea… I think I will to._

Haley yawned and laid her head down.

--

"Mom what's wrong?!"

Carolyn was pacing back and forth on the kitchen floor.

_I've got to see what she's doing now… she can't fall aslee_p!

Carolyn took a deep breath and held still… trying to connect with Haley.

"Mom… you're scaring me…"

Carolyn threw her eyes open.

"NO! SHE'S GOING TO SLEEP!"

Carolyn pulled out her cell phone.

--

Haley shifted a bit and yawned again… about to go to sleep.

_I'll just take a little nap…_

She was starting to dream… she saw Henderson Hospital… where her cousin Stephanie worked, she saw people walking in and asking Stephanie about room numbers. Suddenly, the ground shook…

"I'm an emotional girl… I can't help myself. Sometimes a laugh, sometimes I cry… sometimes I do both and I don't know why…"

Haley threw her eyes open and pulled out her cell phone… trying to turn off her grandma's ring tone.

_Oh no… I'm in SO much trouble…_

She finally got it turned off and she looked up to see everyone looking at her… even the teacher.

"Haley… come with me."

Haley turned the phone off and sighed.

_Now I've got to go pay a visit to the principle…She'd better have a REALLY good explanation!_


	4. The dance

**The Dreamer**

**Chapter 4: The dance**

Carolyn snuck up to Haley's room… worried to death. She couldn't sleep. There was a 15 year-old girl upstairs that could destroy whole cities in her dreams! And worse, she was sleeping!

Carolyn opened her door and looked in.

_She doesn't look like she's having a bad dream… maybe I'd better check._

Carolyn closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

--

"Kim run!"

Haley and Kimberly were running as fast as they could down a grassy hill.

"Hurry!"

They ran off the hill and onto the sidewalk, running as fast as they could.

"She them?" Haley panted

"No… where… THERE!"

Baron jumped out from behind a tree and crabbed Haley's wrists. Haley tried to pull away, but he had her.

"Kim! Save yourself! Joe's coming!"

Haley laughed as Joe came running and started to chase Kim. Haley couldn't start laughing when Kim almost tripped trying to avoid Joe.

"I… can't…" Haley was facing him and she looked up at him.

"You know Joe's going to catch her."

"I got you admit it!"

"Yes, yes you got me… how'd you know where we were going?"

"Cause I know you."

"Guess you do. Huh?"

Baron looked at her and slid his hands up to hers, lacing her fingers and his.

"Yea… I do."

Haley let him pull her close and kiss her forehead.

"HALEY! Help!"

Haley looked over and saw Joe catch Kim by her shoulders and pull her back.

Haley laughed and felt Baron sigh. She laughed and squeezed his hand.

"Come on."

Baron nodded and they ran over to Kim and Joe.

--

Carolyn smiled and walked out of the room.

_I can't tell her now… she's so happy…_

She sighed and sat at the top of the stairs, putting her head in her hands.

"What am I going to do?"

--

Haley's dream went from a day with her friends, to the sophomore party the next day. She saw herself dancing and laughing to the music's beat. She felt someone spin her around and she looked up to see Dustin.

"Dustin hey!"

Dustin smiled and started to speak when Baron came over.

"Hey Haley… wanna dance with me?"

Haley laughed. "Sure… I'll see you in a minute Dustin."

Dustin glared at Baron as he led Haley to the dance floor.

_I hate him…_

Baron pulled Haley over to him and she put her arms around his neck.

Suddenly there was a rumble, and gym shook, then she saw a bright light…

--

Carolyn woke up at the top of the stairs that morning.

_Sherry's not up yet… better wake Haley up._

She stood and stretched as she walked over to Haley's room… to her surprise, Haley was already awake.

"What are you doing up?"

Haley through some clothes onto her bed.

"Trying to pick out something for the sophomore dance today."

"Oh… okay, I'll go wake up your mom."

As Carolyn headed down stairs she heard Haley singing to herself.

"_I love you… I loved you all along._

_And I miss you… Been Far away for far too long."_

--

"Where's Haley?"

Baron asked one of Haley's close friends Dixie.

"She'll be here… give her a minute."

Baron looked around again. "Wonder where…"

"Look there she is Baron!"

Baron turned around and saw Haley coming in the door and smiled.

Dixie waved her over. "Haley! Over here!"

Haley waved came over to them. "This is cool!"

"Where's Kim?"

"She couldn't come."

Dustin came over and spun Haley around.

"Hey what's up Haley?"

"Hey Dustin!"

This time… This place… Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I've loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

"Hey… Haley Remember this song?"

Haley smiled. "It's Far away… the song we danced to last year."

Baron smiled. "Yea… I love this song... wanna dance?"

Haley smiled. "Yea… I'll see ya in a minute Dustin."

Dustin glared at Baron as he led her to the dance floor.

_I hate him…_

Baron pulled her over to him and Haley put her arms around his neck.

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
all of hell to hold your hand

Baron took her hand and Haley smiled.

I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

"Haley… can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why did we break up?"

Haley paused. "We had a fight."

"So… doesn't everyone?"

She looked up at him and he smiled.

"Come on Haley…"

"Hey Baron!"

Dustin came walking over and held out a cup of punch to him.

"Hey… just thought you might want some… do you want some Haley?"

"Oh… no, thanks Dustin."

Dustin nodded and walked off.

_That was weird…_

Baron turned back to Haley.

"Haley come on… please… look at me."

Haley looked up at him and he brushed her hair back. "Don't you care about me anymore?"

Baron saw tears form in Haley's eyes and, without thinking, pulled her close and kissed her.

--

Dustin stared angrily at them…

_We'll just see how much you like him after he drinks that punch! He'll be so drunk you'll have to dump him._

He looked over at the punch bowl. "Well… everyone needs to have a little fun…"

He spiked the rest of the punch… just like he'd spiked Barons drink.

"This'll be a fun dance."

--

Haley's cell phone rang and she pulled back. Grabbing at it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Haley… it's Crystal."

"Crystal? What is it?"

"My car broke down… I can't get a hold of anyone else… can you come get me?"

"Well… ummm… yea. Sure, where are you?"

"In front of the BP."

"Okay… I'm coming."

She hung up and sighed.

"Crystal's car broke down… I've got to go get her."

"But you've only got your learners…"

"She can't get a hold of anyone else… You've got your license… come with me."

He nodded. "Okay… come on."

Haley looked over at the punch bowl.

"First I need a drink…"

"Here take mine… I don't want it."

She took it and took a few gulps of it.

"Tastes weird…"

She tossed the rest in the trash and they turned to leave.

--

"It's starting to rain… we've got to hurry."

Haley sped up a bit a turned the windshield wipers on.

"Careful… we don't need to get a speeding ticket… where is she?"

"In front of the BP… turn the radio down just a little okay? My head's starting to hurt."

Baron's cell phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Dude where'd you go?"

"Me and Haley went to go pick up Crystal… her car broke down. We've only been gone like 10 minutes."

"Well come on! This is an awesome dance!"

"We'll be back soon dude… have you asked Kaitlyn out yet?"

Haley's head started to throb.

_I'm getting dizzy… _

Her vision blurred and she wiped at her eyes.

She started to make a turn when she saw a light in front of them.

_What?_

She blinked and saw a truck headed strait for them.

"BRAON GET DOWN!"

She turned the car and it smashed into driver's side.

The cell phone fell to the car floor.

"WHAT WAS THAT? Baron? BARON MAN YOU THERE? HALEY? OH GOD!"


	5. It has begun

**The Dreamer**

Chapter 5: It has begun

"He hasn't woke up yet?"

"Oh God this is bad…"

"How are we going to tell him about Haley?"

Baron groaned and sat up, rubbing his forehead.

"Haley… what's wrong with Haley?"

"Baron you're okay!"

Baron's mom ran over and hugged him; he looked around and saw that he was in a hospital room. Obviously he was okay, just a few cuts and bruises… but everyone seemed gloomy.

Baron's mom pulled back and brushed her black hair away from her eyes.

"I'm so glad you are okay…"

"Why didn't you answer me mom? Tell me what happened."

His mom sighed and looked away.

"Haley's car collided with a oncomming truck."

"And…"

"Baron… they found alcohol in Haley's system…"

Baron looked confused.

"No way… No way… how is she?"

"We'll let the doctors explain."

Baron gulped and felt the color drain from his face.

_Dear God… _

A doctor came in and smiled.

"Well what do you know he's up, hi Baron."

"Hi… how is Haley Mitchell?"

The doctor sighed.

"She's in critical condition."

Baron gulped and looked down at his feet.

Baron's mom patted his hand and looked up at the doctor.

"Do you know for sure what happened?"

"Well this is what we know… They were hit by another truck but it shouldn't have it the driver's side… it should have hit them in the front end. Haley Mitchell turned on purpose and took the full blast of it… but we don't know why."

Baron's eyes widened and his heart sank.

_I wasn't wearing a seat belt…_

Baron looked up at the doctor.

"I wasn't wearing a seat belt…"

The doctor looked at him.

"If she wouldn't have turned… you'd probably be dead. She did it to save you I'm guessing."

Suddenly Baron felt sick.

"Can I see her… please…?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea… she won't respond to anything. She's in a comma."

--

The doctor led Baron to Haley's room.

"We've got her covered up because her whole right leg looks pretty bad… so don't uncover her."

Baron nodded and walked in.

Haley was connected to a life support machine… he watched her chest rise up, then fall. But he knew it was just the machine.

He walked over and pulled up a chair so he could sit beside her. He saw a few scratches on her hands and face… but she looked so pale… he took her hand and squeezed it.

"Why'd you do it Haley? Do you know how stupid that was… why would you…"

He started to shake and he started to sob.

Baron heard something and turned around to see Haley's mom come in the door.

She faked a smile and walked over to Haley's side and patted Baron on the shoulder.

"Glad you're okay Baron."

"I should be the one in the comma… not her…"

Haley's mom sighed and looked down at Haley.

"After your friend called us and told us that he thought you two had wrecked… we got there as fast as we could… When we got there the ambulance we there to. Haley was awake… she was trying so hard to stay awake. She said 'Momma… tell them to get Baron out first.' Because there was glass and metal covering both of you… I saw that she was hurt more than you were and I said 'no honey… we'll get him in a minute.' I told the paramedics to get her out and she screamed 'No!... get Baron first.' It was like she was begging me… so they got you out first. As soon as you were out, she passed out… and didn't wake up again."

She sniffed.

"I saw that the truck had hit the driver's side… when she made them get you out first… I just knew that she took the blow for you."

Baron nodded… on the brink of tears.

"She must really care about you… Baron we have to do everything we can to make sure she wakes up before the month is over."

"What happens in a month?"

"They… they'll want to take her off of life support… and she'll either breathe on her own… or stop breathing and her heart will fail."

--

In Florida, near the beach, a young couple was laughing and sipping there drinks.

"What a great place for a vacation!"

"We're at the ocean! I've never seen the ocean in my life!"

"Well now you have."

The women sat her drink down and watched the little kids running around and playing together.

"Honey look!"

She turned around at looked at him.

"What is it?"

"You're drink…"

She looked at it.

"What? I don't see anything…"

"Look."

She sighed and held still, staring at her drink… then she saw the water move… and felt a sight rumble.

"What the…"

The ground shook and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Earthquake?..."

The ground shook again… but this time even harder.

"Look!"

A HUGE metal wasp-like machine suddenly swooped down from the sky and let out a screech… Everyone panicked and ran from the beach. Screaming and running for their lives… thousands more of the monsters seemed to appear out of nowhere. The sky darkened and the wind started to blow…

"RUN!!!!!"

--

Haley looked up at the sky and saw these monsters swarm the sky and started to run, see turned to see one of the monsters darted strait for a little girl near the water.

_Where am I? Is this real? _

"MOMMY!"

Haley scooped up the little girl and ran away from the coast.

"Alica!"

"Mommy!" Haley let the girl down when her mother ran over.

"Run! Take your daughter and run!"

The wind blew harder and debris started flying… some wood from a nearby hut nearby scraped her and she fell to the ground bending over her knees and putting her hands over her head as she heard lighting. She felt the wood scrape her arms and legs...

--

A news reporter was running down the bust streets of New York with her camera man and was reporting live.

"The wind has started to blow extremely hard… The ground is shaking and HUGE metal machines are terrorizing the New York! There have been reports of these same conditions in Florida, California, Tokyo, all over the world! We have absolutely no idea what is causing… Oh my GOD!"

A tornado seemed to form from the wind and sucked the camera up into it…

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

--

Carolyn could barely breathe...

_She's dreaming… In a comma… I can't wake her up… We're all going to die…_

Carolyn ran into Haley's hospital room and saw cuts start to appear on Haley's arms.

"HALEY!"


End file.
